A Double Life
by Kaddy 16
Summary: What if Yugi and Yami never met? But know each other from their dreams. What if Yami was never a pharaoh? But existed in Yugi's time. Would they ever meet?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yugi was dreaming the same dream he always had. He was with his friend Yami. But these dreams never made any sense to him. He never knew someone named Yami.

But even if it was a dream, he liked being with Yami. He was one Yugi's best friends.

They were playing a game of duel monsters. It was soon over when Yugi won. "You won again" said Yami.

"Yes I have, but you almost won that time" said Yugi. "Well at least I know I'm getting better."

Yami didn't care if he won or lost against Yugi, he just liked spending time with him. Even if he knew this was just a dream and none of this was real. That he would wake up and not see Yugi again until he went back to sleep.

"What game should we play next?" asked Yami. "How about..." But Yugi never finished because he woke up and so did Yami.

"Yugi wake up or you will be late for school" said his mother. "Okay..." he said as he slowly got up. He started thinking about the dream. 'It's just a dream' he told himself. 'None of it's real, not even Yami'.

He quickly got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed for school.

Yami's house

After Yami awoke from his mother he started thinking about the dream as well. 'Only if it was real' he thought.

What neither of them was that the dream was real. And that the cause of it was a golden item.

Yugi's house

After Yugi returned from school he headed up stairs to his room. He grabbed a box off a shelf and opened it.

Inside the box was half of a golden pyramid with half an eye in the middle. It was a gift from his grandfather, he never did find the other half of it so he gave it to Yugi.

He received this around the same time he met Yami in his dreams. Just a couple weeks ago.

The pyramid's legend was that it was suppose to grant a wish to whoever possesed it. But with only half of it who knew if a wish would even be granted.

Yami's house

After Yami returned from school he went straight to his room as well. Then he took a box from his desk and opened it.

Inside was the other half of the pyramid that Yugi had. Yami treasured this, his grandfather gave it to him before he died.

This golden pyramid was the only thing he had left of him. He received this only a couple days before his grandfather passed away.

He had it a month longer than Yugi had his other half of the pyramid. Yami's half was both a blessing and a curse.

He got to meet Yugi, but his grandfather passed away. He thought 'Yugi's not real, but my grandfather was'

Yami closed the box and put it back on his desk. He hoped he would dream of Yugi again and later when he slept he did dream of him.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next Morning

It was a Saturday so there was no school that day. Yugi and Yami were both hoping to sleep in since it was a Saturday and spend more time together. But they had no such luck.

They were right in the middle of another duel monsters game and it seemed either one of them could win this time.

When Yugi was about play one of his monsters on the field. "I summon...". He didn't get to finish because he heard his mother calling him trying to wake him up.

"Yugi, it's time to get up". Yugi was disappointed because he didn't get to finish his duel Yami. Yami noticed this. "What's wrong Yugi?" (Yami didn't hear Yugi's mom calling him.) "I have to leave."

"Don't worry, we can finish our duel next time." When Yugi heard this he knew Yami was right, so he nodded and smiled back to Yami.

Yugi's mother was still trying wake up Yugi. She thought he would never wake up until finally he did. "Good Yugi, your finally awake. Now hurry and get dressed."

"But it's a Saturday." 'I must of forgotten to tell him something' she thought. "Didn't I tell you that today you are visiting your grandfather?" "No, I don't remember you telling me that."

"It must have slipped my mind. Your grandfather wanted to see you today." "Why does he want to see me today?" "He said it had something very important to tell about that half of puzzle he gave you."

"Like what?" "I don't know, before I could ask he hung up. He's happy your going to visit him today. It's been a while since he last saw you."

"Yeah, it has." "Well hurry up and get dressed so you can see him. I promised him you would be there by one."

"But it's only ten." "Yes, I know, but by the time you eat breakfast and walk to the train station it will still be before noon."

Yugi was wondering why he had to be there before noon. His mother saw that questioning look in his eyes. "Remember last time you visited your grandfather. You were 2 hours late because the train station was crowded."

"Now I remember." "Well, hurry and get dressed so you won't be late." Yugi finally got out of bed to get dressed.

Yami's house

After Yugi left the dream Yami woke up. 'Just another dream, but Yugi seems so real. I know it was just a dream though' thought Yami.

Yami's mother walked into his room after he woke up. "Good, your up. Now get dressed so we won't miss the train and be late to the funeral" his mother said sadly.

After Yami's grandfather died there wasn't a funeral right away because in his will he wanted all of his relatives to be there.

All of his relatives lived in different countries so it took a while to get all their phone numbers to call them and a while to get them all to Japan.

"Okay..." said Yami. He got out of bed to get dressed and left the house with his mother.

Yugi

After Yugi got dressed and finished breakfast he left the house and headed for the train station.

He took a shortcut through the park so he could get there faster. While he was walking he was walking he was paying any attention to his surroundings.

So Yugi crashed into something or someone. Yugi rubbed his head as he looks up to see a tall man around his mid twenties wearing dark clothing.

"Kid, do we have a problem because I think we do!" He says as he grabs Yugi to pull him up like he was a bag.

Yugi was very nervous because he thinks this guy will beat him up, until he says: "SORRY! I didn't mean it. Maybe we could settle this in a reasonable way?" The man then notices that some of Yugi's cards were on the floor. He then asked him:

"Are you a duelist?" Yugi, surprisely, nods to his question. The man puts him down and says with a grin: "Alright, we'll duel instead. If you win, I'll let this slide. If I win, you owe me big time! What do you say, shorty?

Yugi knees down as he picks up his cards and says with a smile: "Sure! I accept your challenge."

"Very well. Let's go to the park to settle this... unless you don't want to?" He asked with a deathly glare as Yugi gulps his throat nervously. He has to be in the train station now, but he has no choice.

The two walk miles away to the park where they stand next to the water fountain. The man tossed Yugi a duel disk to him.

"You seem to forgot about Battle City's rules of the new dueling system and you must have forgot yours back home, right?" The man asked which surprise Yugi. He simply ignores what he said as he places the Duel Disk on his right arm and place his deck inside the slot.

"Shall we?" The man asked as he activates his Duel Disk as Yugi did at the same time. The scent of a duel was all around them, but Yugi was a bit nervous because he likes to duel Yami instead, but he can't.

"Duel!" Both shouted as they draw their 5 cards as the duel commences.

(Yugi: 4000LP, Stranger: 4000LP)

"You start first... kid." The older man said as Yugi nervously starts his turn.

Yugi's turn, Hand: 5, Turn 1: "I'll start by setting one card facedown and summon Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode. I end my turn." He starts his turn as giant stone warrior was summon on the field and a facedown appeared behind it.

Giant Soldier of Stone Lvl 3 ATK: 1300 DEF: 2000

Stranger's turn, Hand: 5, Turn 2: "My move then. I summon Twin Headed King Rex in attack mode." He says as a purple, two headed T-Rex was summoned on his field.

Two-Headed King Rex Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

"I next equal him with United We Stand spell card that powers-up my dinosaur by 800ATK for every face-up monster card on my field, which includes him. Now, attack that stone!" He declares as his two headed T-Rex, with 2400ATK, launched a powerful attack at Yugi's monster that destroyed it.

"I reveal the trap card, Soul Rope which allows me to special summon a Level 4 monster from my deck at the price of 1000 of my Life Points. I choice Big Shield Gardna in defense mode." Yugi said as his Life Points drop at 3000LP, but then he was able to summon his big shield warrior on the field.

Big Shield Gardna Lvl 4 ATK: 100 DEF: 2600

"I set a card and that ends my turn." He says as he has a set card on his field.

Yugi's turn(3000LP), Hand: 4, Turn 3: "My turn, draw! I scarifies Big Shield Gardna to tribute summon Summoned Skull in attack mode!" Yugi says as his warrior disappears to take place his white skull, lighting fiend.

Summoned Skull Lvl 6 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200

"Attack Summoned Skull with Lighting Strike!" Yugi order as his fiend unleashes a powerful current of lighting at Two-Headed King Rex.

"Don't think so thanks to my Negate Attack trap card that negates your attack and end your battle phase." The man says as he reveals his barrier that protected his dinosaur from destruction.

"I set one card and that ends my turn." Yugi says as he sets a new facedown on his field.

Stranger's turn, Hand: 3, Turn 4: "My turn, draw! I summon my own fiend, Archfiend Soldier in attack mode." He says as a fiendish monster appears wearing a dark green cape. The his Two-Headed King Rex's attack increased by 3200ATK thanks to United We Stand effect.

"Battle. Attack my King Rex, wipe out that skull now!" He commanded as his rex charged and does a tackle that destroyed Yugi's fiend and dropping his Life Points to 2300LP.

"And now without any monsters protecting you, attack Archfiedn Soldier! Strike him directly!" He commanded again as his fiend took his own shot at Yugi. The attack strike him as his Life Points drop to 400LP.

"Hn! Is this the best you got. I throwdown another facedown card and I end my turn." He says with disappointment. He already knows he's going to win, but Yugi was very calm.

Yugi's turn(400LP), Hand: 3, Turn 5: "My move. I guess I shouldn't hold back." Yugi responds which surprise the man himself. What in the world did he meant by "hold back"?

"I first play my Graceful Charity spell card which lets me draw three cards, but then I have to discard two." Yugi says as he draws his three cards, but then discards two.

"I'm not done as I play Monster Reborn to bring back one monster that is in either Player's Graveyard and brings it to my field. I Special Summon my ace, Dark Magician!" Yugi says proudly as his powerful magician and treasure card was summoned on the field in attack mode.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

The man was now impressed, but that monster can't win. Yugi is about to prove him wrong.

"I play Black Magic Ritual to send both Celtic Guardian and Beta the Magnet Warrior to Ritual Summon the strongest magician, Magician of Black Chaos!" Yugi says as his another, powerful magician was summoned on the field in all of its power.

Magician of Black Chaos Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600

"Trap card open, Dust Tornado! Now I can destroy your facedown card." Yugi says with a smirk as his facedown, tornado card wipes out the stranger's Mirror Force trap card. Now the man was very worry.

"Battle! Go Magician of Black Chaos, attack Archfiend Soldier with Chaos Scepter Blast!" Yugi orders as his magician fires a powerful blast at the dark fiend that drops his Life Points to 3100LP. Then Two-Headed King Rex power decreased back to 2400ATK.

"Not done! Dark Magician, attack that rex with Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi commands as his magician fires his signature move that destroy that dinosaur and decrease the stranger's Life Points to 3000LP.

"I end my turn." Yugi says with a smirk. The man was now impressed that he turn that situation all around in one whole turn.

Stranger's turn(3000LP), Hand: 2, Turn 6: "My move then. I summon Aqua Madoor in defense mode and two facedowns. My turn ends." He says as a water magician with a mask was summoned on the field with two face downs on both sides.

Aqua Madoor Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 2000

Yugi's turn, Hand: 0, Turn 7: The King of Games was looking very closely at the man's face downs as he draws his top card.

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards! Next I play Heavy Storm that destroys all Spell and Trap cards on the field." Yugi says as he plays one of his two cards he draw as it leaves the field clean of spells and traps.

"I next summon Kuriboh in attack mode!" Yugi says with a smile as his brown, furry fiend was summon on his field. The man knew he lost with that little move.

Kuriboh Lvl 3 ATK: 300 DEF: 200

"Battle! Dark Magician, take down Aqua Madoor!" Yugi orders as his magician uses his dark magic blast to destroy the man's last monster.

"Go Kuriboh and Magician of Black Chaos, take down his Life Points to zero!" Yugi commands as both monsters attack the Stranger and drop his Life Points to zero.

Winner... Yugi: 400LP vs. Stranger: 0LP

Both duelist shake their hands as Yugi says with a smile: "That was an excellent duel. You almost had me with those moves."

"Same here. I guess you win so you can leave." The man responds back with a smile.

After Yugi defeated him he ran to the train station so he would get there Before it got crowded.

Yugi knew his grandfather who must be waiting for him by now because of that long duel.

When he got there he looked at the clock that was at the train station and it was past noon. 'I'm going to be really late' Yugi thought.

When he walked towards the train it was so crowded he barely had room to walk. But right when he was walking inside the train he saw someone that looked almost exactly like him walk out of the compartment to his right.

They looked directly at each other. When Yugi stopped starring he was already inside the train and the doors were closing.

He didn't believe what he saw. 'He looked exactly like...No, I must be imagining it. He is only a dream' thought Yugi.

But Yugi was unsure of himself. 'He could be...No, it's impossible. He doesn't exist. But he looked directly at me' he thought.

Little did Yugi know that Yami was thinking the exact same thing and he was real.

**DragonKnight15 wrote the duel in this chapter. He will also be writing all of the future duels because I know nothing about the duel monsters. Thanks again for helping me! And I hope everyone reviews!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yugi made it just before one to see his grandfather. He saw his grandfather waiting outside his house for him.

"Grandpa!" His grandfather turned to see him. "Yugi, it's great to see you again." "You too grandpa." "Well let's head inside."

After Yugi walked inside his grandfather's house he remembered something. "Mom said you had something very important to tell."

"Right, I found out something about that half of the pyramid I gave you on one of my trips to Egypt." Yugi was more curious about what is grandfather had to say. "What did you find out?"

"It seems that the pyramid has a legend about it from Egyptian times." Yugi was now even more curious. He just wanted his grandfather to tell the legend already.

"So what's the legend about the pyramid?" His grandfather could tell he was just getting more and more impatient the longer he waited to tell him.

"The legend is that long ago when the pyramid was first made whoever had it could make a wish and it would come true."

Yugi didn't have anymore curiosity he already knew what is grandfather was telling him. "Grandpa, you told me that already." "I know, but on my trip to Egypt I found out more about the legend that I haven't told you yet."

Yugi kept quiet so he could listen to his grandfather tell him the legend. Once Yugi stopped interrupting him he took it as a sign to continue talking.

"The legend said that if the pyramid was ever split in half never put it back together." "Why shouldn't you ever put it back together?"

"Because if you do something terrible will happen. Once you put them back together a new evil will be unleashed." Yugi didn't know whether to believe this legend or not. It just didn't seem real.

"What kind of evil?" "I don't know. There was more to the legend, but the rest just slowly disappeared over time." 'Could this legend really be true?' Yugi thought.

"I almost forgot, there was one more thing that the legend mentioned." "What was it?" "It mentioned something a key being the answer." "The answer to what?"

"The legend stopped there, the rest is just missing." Yugi just didn't know how to process this information his grandfather just gave him.

It's just didn't make any sense to him. 'How can a key be an answer? And what new evil? None of this makes any sense at all. How can all of this even be possible?' Yugi thought.

"Well, that is all I have found out during my trip to Egypt." "But why did you tell me this if it is only a legend?" This was an easy question for him to answer.

"Because, you never know if it may be true. You can't take the risk that it might be true. If it did come true what would you do?" Yugi wasn't prepared for this question.

"I...don't know." "Exactly. So it's better to know before hand. If it did happen you would be prepared for the outcome." Yugi knew his grandfather was right. It's better to safe than sorry.

"Just think about it, Yugi. I'm sure you'll know what to do if the time comes." "Okay..." Yugi still wasn't sure if he should believe this legend or not.

But it would be better to be prepared for the unpredictable. Yugi saw his grandfather look at the clock hanging from a wall. "Oh it's that late already."

This caught Yugi's attention and he looked at the clock as well. He couldn't how much time had gone by. 'I can't believe I was talking to grandpa for 2 straight hours.' Yugi thought.

"Better leave before your mother starts to worry. I'll call her to tell her your on your way back." "Right. I still have to finish my chores. Well, bye grandpa!"

"Goodbye Yugi." Yugi left his grandfather's shop and went to the train station. The train station wasn't as crowded a earlier. He was back home in less than an hour.

Yugi opened the to his house and took off his shoes. "Mom, I'm back!" His mother appeared from the kitchen. "How was the visit to your grandfather's house?"

Yugi decided not tell her about his conversation with his grandfather. He didn't want her to worry. "Great!" "What did your grandfather want?"

"He...wanted to show me some new photos he took while in Egypt." "That is all, nothing else?" "That was it." "From the way he sounded on the phone there was something really important he wanted to tell you. Like your life depended on it."

"Nope. Just some pictures of artifacts and ruins he found during an exhibition. Nothing really important like that." "Well, ...okay. And I've finished your chores while you visiting your grandfather."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that." "Well, it's not that often you get to visit your grandfather." It really wasn't that often Yugi got to visit his grandfather. He couldn't even remember the last time he visited him.

A couple hours had past and Yugi ate dinner and was now in his pajamas.

Yugi went to his room, sat on his bed, and looked towards the box his half of the pyramid was in. 'Could you really cause that much trouble?' Yugi thought.

But of course he received no answer. He didn't expect one anyway. It was just so hard to believe an Egyptian artifact could release a evil strong enough to destroy everything.

It just didn't seem possible. But Yugi knew his grandfather had a reason for telling him this legend. Yugi laid down and pulled the covers over him.

'I just hope I can figure all of this out. Should I believe in the legend and keep the half pyramid close to me? Or not believe it and be responsible for unleashing the evil?'

To Yugi it was so much responsibility. He just didn't know what to do.

**I just had so much writer's block for this chapter. I'm sorry it was a little late.**

**Please review, I need more reviews to help me focus on this story. If more people review the updates would be faster. If there aren't that many reviews a chapter, that is telling you don't like this story anymore. SO I WILL DISCONTIUE THIS STORY! So I really need these reviews!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter will be from Yami's point of view. I just thought this story needed a little bit more of Yami in it.**

Yami and Yugi were in their dreams again playing duel monsters. They had their duel disks and duel monster cards ready. They were just about to start the game.

"I'm going to defeat you this time around!" Yugi says as he activates his Duel Disk. Yami smirks as he responds: "Bring it! I will always accept any challenge, especially yours Yugi."

The two get ready for their rematch. Even though Yugi was nervous because Yami always wins, but he won't give up.

"Duel!" Both shouted as they draw their 5 cards as the duel commences.

(Yami: 4000LP, Yugi: 4000LP)

"You start first Yugi. Give me your best." Yami said as Yugi nervously starts his turn. He knows all too well as his best friend is stronger than him so he has to give a powerful start.

Yugi's turn, Hand: 5, Turn 1: "Okay, here goes. I summon Sangan in defense mode. I lay down one face down and that I end my turn."

He starts his turn as brown fiend with three triangle eyes was summoned on the field and a face down appeared behind it.

Sangan Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 600

Yami's turn, Hand: 5, Turn 2: "My move then. I'll go with Sangan too in defense mode. I lay one card too and my turn ends."

Sangan Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 600

"I can't believe you used the same move like me." Yugi says in surprise as he did so. Yami simply responds with a smile: "Of course. We both do have a similiar deck and same strategy."

Yugi's turn, Hand: 4, Turn 3: "Then I'll break that combo. My turn, draw! I play Card Destruction to discard our entire hand away to draw the same number back." Yugi says as they both discard their hand and re-draw the same number back.

"I tribute Sangan to summon Curse of Dragon. Plus, by Sangan's effect, I can add Celtic Guardian from my deck to my hand." Yugi says as he summons a yellow, demon dragon as he adds a card to his hand.

Curse of Dragon Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500

"Attack Curse of Dragon with Dragon's Flame!" Yugi order as his dragon unleashes a wave of flames that destroyed Yami's monster.

"Because of Sangan's effect like yours, I add Queen's Knight to my hand." Yami explains as he add his own card.

"I set one card and that ends my turn." Yugi says as he sets a new face down on his field.

Yami's turn, Hand: 5, Turn 4: "My turn, draw! I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode and equip her with Lightning Blade to increase her attack by 800 extra." He says as a female knight appears wearing a pattern of the Queen's clothes from poker as she gains a electrial blade on her hand. Her attack increase to 2300ATK.

Queen's Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

"Battle. Attack my queen, wipe out that dragon now!" He commanded as his rex charged as she swings her blade at the dragon.

"I reveal my trap Waboku to protect my dragon from destruction and I lose zero

damage." Yugi shouted as he revealed one of his face downs as three elves

protected his monster and Life Points.

"Amazing move, but I'm still not down. I equip Queen's Knight with Mist Body to protect her from destruction." He says as his knight was protect by a mist.

Yugi's turn, Hand: 3, Turn 5: "My move. I guess I'm going to show you a real move." Yugi responds which made Yami smile by how he's going to fight back.

"I play Polymerization to fuse both Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight to Fusion Summon Gaia the Dragon Champion." Yugi says as he fuse his two monster to form a knight with giant twin spears as he was riding on his dragon.

Gaia the Dragon Champion Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2100

"I'm not done as I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode. And then I play De-Spell to destroy your Mist Body card." Yugi says as he summons his elf warrior and at the same time destroy Mist Body. This look bad to worse for Yami.

Celtic Guardian Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

"Battle! Go Dragon Champion, destroy Queen's Knight!" Yugi ordered as his dragon warrior swoops in for a piercing strike right at Queen's Knight as Yami lost 300LP.

"Now that you're wide open, my warrior will attack you directly!" Yugi said as his other monster launch for a attack. Yami expected and shouted as he revealed his face down: "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my queen."

Yugi's warrior stop his attack as Yami's own was summoned back.

Queen's Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

Yugi was impressed as he says: "That was amazing Yami. You knew I would do that. I guess I end my turn like so.

Yami's turn(3700LP), Hand: 3, Turn 6: "You're move was not bad, but this has just began. I draw. I now summon King's Knight in attack mode!" Yami says as he summons a male knight in a dress of the King from poker.

King's Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400

"Because Queen's Knight is on the field, King's Knight effect activates as I can Special Summon Jack's Knight in attack mode." Yami says as he summons his third warrior in the Jack's clothes with a sword like poker.

Jack's Knight Lvl 5 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000

"I next play Soul Taker to destroy your Dragon Champion and give you 1000LP." Yami says as Yugi's fusion monster was destroy, but his Life Points rise to 5000LP.

"Trap card open, Light force Sword to remove your only card in your hand from play." Yugi says as a giant sword came out and pierce right through Yami's last card.

"Now attack Queen's Knight, attack Celtic Guardian!" Yami commands his queen as she slices Yugi's warrior to pieces as his Life Points drop only by 100LP.

"King's Knight, Jack's Knight, double attack Yugi directly!" Yami orders as his two monsters strike Yugi as his Life Points drop even more by 3500LP of damage.

"I set one card. My turn ends." Yami says as his turn was successful to close to victory.

Yugi's turn(1400LP), Hand: 0, Turn 7: The King of Games was looking very worry about this. He has no monsters and no face downs. He has to believe he can pull this right!

"Come on Yugi, show me how much you gotten stronger. Don't give up yet." Yami says to cheer his friend out. This gave Yugi a little hope to win.

"Alright! I draw. I play Card of Sanctity for both of us to draw until he get 6 cards" Yugi said as he and Yami drew until they got 6 cards.

"I next play Monster Reborn to revive Gaia the Dragon Champion back to the field." Yugi says as he summons back his dragon warrior to the field.

Gaia the Dragon Champion Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2100

"I next play Black Luster Ritual by giving up Magician of Black Chaos to summon forth Black Luster Soldier!" Yugi shouts as he summons his powerful knight on the field.

Black Luster Soldier Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

"I next summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode." Yugi said as he summoned his yellow magnet monster on the field.

Beta the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600

"Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down!" Yugi shouted as a small storm broke loose and destroy Yami's Mirror Force trap card.

"Battle! Go Black Luster Soldier, attack Jack's Knight with Chaos Blade Slash!" Yugi commands as his knight slash Yami's monster in half as his Life Points drop to 2600LP.

"Not done as my Dragon Champion strikes King's Knight down!" Yugi says with a smile as his dragon warrior comes for a spear attack and destroys Yami's second monster. His Life Points drop again by 1000LP of damage.

"Go Beta, attack Queen's Knight as well." Yugi commands his third monster launch a punch attack at Yami's final monster as his Life Points drop to 1400LP.

"... I end my turn, because I used up my move up." Yugi says with a smile as his turn ends.

Yami's turn(1400LP), Hand: 6, Turn 8: "That was a incredible move, even better than I could pull... however, I'm far from done!" Yami says as he hasn't give up hope in this duel.

"I play Double Spell to discard one Spell to use one you used. I choice Monster Reborn to summon the famous Dark Magician Girl!" Yami says with a smile as the powerful female apprentice of Dark Magician was summoned on the field.

Dark Magician Girl Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

"I'm not done as I play Sage's Stone to summon my magician girl's master, the Dark Magician!" Yami shouts as he summons his ace like Yugi's.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

"No fair! I can't believe you summon yours quickly than mines." Yugi says as he was a little freak out by this.

"True, but I got no choice. I play both Books of Secret Arts and Mage Power with Dark Magician!" Yami says as his magician was increase even higher to 3800ATK. Now Yugi was worried, but his friend wasn't done.

"I follow up with Diffusion Wave-Motion as I pay 1000LP to allow my magician to attack all of your monsters!" Yami says as his Life Points drop to 400LP and his magician now was getting ready for a all-out attack! Yugi gulped his throat as he knew that he lost.

"Battle! Dark Magician, take down all of Yugi's monsters with Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi orders as his magician uses his dark magic blast to destroy all of Yugi's monsters. He smiles as he covers himself as his Life Points drop to zero.

Winner... Yami: 400LP vs. Yugi: 0LP

The duel was over. But before either of them could say anything, their mothers were trying to wake them up. So they said their goodbyes and woke up.

"Yami, your up." Yami was still sleepy and looked at his alarm clock right next to him. "But, it's only 11:00?" Yami just didn't see the point in getting up early.

It was a Sunday, he just really wanted to sleep in this time. His grandfather's funeral was just the day before,and he would do anything just to take his mind off of his grandfather's death.

Too bad for him. Today he had no choice in remembering his grandfather's death.

Before his mother said anything, she looked a little depressed, as she did the day before at the funeral.

"I know, but today were going to read your grandfather's will with the whole family. He said, before he died, that he left all of us something to always remember him by."

"Oh." was all Yami could say. After that the atmosphere got more depressing, so his mother decided to change the subject.

"Get ready, breakfast will be done in a minute." When she left Yami got out of bed to get

ready. The sooner the reading of the will was over, the sooner he wouldn't need to dwell on his grandfather's death.

When Yami was ready and sat down for breakfast it was felt really awkward. Neither of them talked at all it was just too depressing for them to say anything.

After breakfast they headed to where all of their relatives were going that day. The funeral home, even though for some of them that didn't want to go because they were grieving. They did anyways, it just had to be done.

Once everyone arrived, the director of the funeral home started reading the will.

Some of the relatives got the artifacts he found on expeditions, some got his furniture that still looked new, so they weren't complaining.

Some even got photo albums of the whole family he took. These were just one of his most treasured items. Then it Yami's turn to receive something.

"To my grandson, Yami I leave my most treasured item. I know he will take great care of it. To him I leave my golden treasure, a golden key."

Everyone was surprised that he would leave his most prized possession to Yami. It really

meant the world to him. But Yami did spend the most time with him.

Most of the relatives didn't see him that often because they lived so far away.

"He left it to me?" Yami asked surprised his grandfather would give him something that meant a lot to him. "Yes." the funeral home director said. Then he opened a box and pulled the golden attached to a necklace and handed it Yami.

"Here." Yami took the key immediately. But no one ever understood why he called it a key. It looked nothing like one. The necklace was attached to something in an oval shaped like golden box.

"There is still more to the will." Everyone looked at the funeral director and began listening to him again for what else was in the will.

"Now I know it looks nothing like a key, but the key is inside the oval box. I just never could open it to get the key out.

When I found it I also found inscriptions on the wall that said there was a way to open it, but I just never found it.

But I'm sure Yami, that your smart enough to and will find a way to open it some how.

And I just want to say goodbye to all of you. I will always love my family. I hope to see all of you again one day."

By now most of the relatives were crying. They knew he loved them all and they didn't want say goodbye. But they really did hope they would see him again. One day.

'Why would he leave something so important?' Yami asked himself. But he knew his grandfather trusted him so why wouldn't he leave it to him?

'I promise to take of it for you grandpa. And I will find a way to open the box and get the key' Yami thought. He was positive he would find a way to open it. For his grandfather, this was the least he could do for him.

Everyone left the funeral home to finally go home. Today all of them knew in their hearts that he would always love them all. It made them a little happy.

All of them knew they could finally move on in their lives. Even though he would never be in it again.

**AN: Like I have mentioned before, DragonKnight15 wrote the duel and will write one or two more duels I have planned for the future. And I'm sorry this chapter was late...again. But I blame writer's block. And because of all of these great reviews I'm getting I don't think I will discontinue this story. Just remember to review because this could still be a possibility!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yami was in his room, on his bed, and holding the key necklace that his grandfather had left for him. He was still thinking about the day before, when he first received it.

Why did his grandfather have so much faith in him? He was always a positive person, but still. His grandfather just always believed Yami could succeed at anything.

The more he believed in Yami, the more it hurt to accept his death and move on. But after hearing his will being read yesterday, he knew he could at the very least try to move on.

So far, he was finally beginning to accept his death. The key necklace just helped him to move on more. Yami knew he would always have his grandfather close by, right next to his heart.

His grandfather would always be with him, either in spirit or just watching over him. He would stay close, no matter what, and that was a promise Yami knew that would be kept.

After he was done thinking, Yami decided to go for a walk to clear his head. So he walked out of his room, down the stairs, and stopped near the kitchen when he noticed his mother there.

"Where are you going?" his mother asked a little confused because he never really left the house since his grandfather's death. "I'm just going for a walk, I'll be back later."

Yami started walking towards the front door. "Okay, just be back before dinner." By the time she had said this Yami was already outside the door and about to close it.

Once he heard his mother he turned to say something. "I will mom!" When he walked outside for a couple more steps he realized how hot it was.

He knew he should have checked the weather before deciding to go for a walk. But then he thought of something else. 'I'll just walk around the mall.'

It was only a couple of blocks away from his house and it was a lot cooler inside than outside. It was a better idea than walking outside in the sun in this kind of heat.

While Yami was walking Yugi was still at his house, out of the sun. He was in his room still thinking about what his grandfather had said when he last visited him.

'How can one artifact cause so much trouble? How can it even have the power to do something so...evil and even destroy everything in it's path?

The things his grandfather had told him still made little sense to him. He was still thinking when his mother's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yugi?" "Yes?" She noticed something was wrong, he had never acted like this before. Yugi just seemed so distant to her. "I called your name three times already."

"Oh, sorry mom." "Are you okay?" "I fine. What did you need?" "I just came to ask you if you pick up some clothes for me at the dry cleaners?"

"Sure, mom." She handed him the money for the clothes, but her son still looked very worried about something. "Okay, but are you sure your alright?"

"I'm fine, really mom, there is nothing for you to worry about." 'Nothing, but the end the of world.' he thought. All she could do was believe her son's words.

Yugi hated lying to his mother, but he didn't worry her. For all he knew everything his grandfather told wouldn't come true. So he didn't want to worry her over nothing.

Besides, this would give him more time to think and hopefully get him to stop worrying about this. "Bye, mom. I'll see you when I get back." he said smiling towards his mother.

"Okay bye." Once she saw him smiling again she dropped all of her worries over her son and left them behind her. She started to think this was just all in her head and Yugi wasn't so distant after all.

Yugi was glad he got the chance to leave the house. He would be able to stop lying to own mother. The dry cleaners wasn't that far, it was actually at the mall.

Which was probably about just 10 blocks away from his house. Not that far really when you think about it. It would actually take less time then anyone thought it would take.

When Yugi reached the mall almost an hour later, he realized just how crowded a mall could be. There was people everywhere, you couldn't even think to yourself because of all of the noise.

Yugi just wanted to get the clothes and leave. So he headed for the store at quick walking pace once he spotted it behind all the people walking by.

Yami was still walking around the mall even though it was crowded. He didn't really care, just more things to keep his mind off of his grandfather.

But when he was passing some laundry stores he swear he saw someone familiar in the crowd of people walking by. 'But it can't be right? He's not real, he can't exist, it's impossible.'

Just to make sure though he called the person's name loud enough to barely go over the crowd's voices. "Yugi?" Once Yugi heard his name being called he turned in the direction the familiar voice came from.

He was shocked to see who the voice belonged to. "Yami?" he asked in disbelieve. Yami was surprised to even hear him respond. He knew this wasn't just all in his head and that Yugi really did exist and so did he.

"How could..." But before Yami could even finish his question or say anything else, they lost each other in the crowd of people. Yami couldn't find Yugi anywhere.

It was really a pointless search. It was too crowded to find anyone. So he decided to head back home. He promised he would be back before dinner and it was very close to that time.

Besides, he might see Yugi again in his dreams. Then he could finally ask how is any of this even possible. There was always a chance that could happen right?

Yugi looked in every direction for Yami, but couldn't find him either. So he continued to the dry cleaners. Luckily, the store wasn't crowded at all.

But he really didn't pay any attention at all to anyone when he walked inside the store because he was still thinking about his encounter with Yami.

'He really does exist. It has to be him, how else could he know my name? But this still makes no sense,...' Yugi couldn't finish his thoughts because they were interrupted by the girl that worked at the dry cleaners.

"Hello, may I help you?" "Yes, I came to pick up some clothes my mother dropped by." "Okay, last name please?" "Muto." She found the clothes and handed them to Yugi.

She said the price and Yugi gave her the money. He turned to leave the store. "Thank, you. Please come again." "Okay."

He left the store and walked back home. As soon as he got home he saw his mother. "Thanks, for running this little errand for me." "No problem." "Okay. Dinner's ready."

Once he finished dinner Yugi got ready for bed and was already in his pajamas, lying in his bed thinking about what had happen earlier day.

'Yami is real. I would have thought he really existed or we would actually meet. Maybe we will meet again, for real this time.' This was all Yugi could hope for.

**AN: Sorry for the late update. And I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Now remember, don't forget to review!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Before long, Yugi and Yami were the best of friends. They spent most of their time dueling whether it was in the real world or in their dreams. Things were going great until one unfaithful day.

Yami was in his room, on his bed thinking. Later, he was going to meet up with Yugi for another duel.

He was just starring out into space, until he glanced back at his half of the puzzle. It was on top of his desk just lying there.

He still had no idea why his grandfather would leave him something so important to him. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard something.

It was barely a whisper, but he still heard it. '…fall…' "Who's there?" but no one answered.

'It's just my imagination.' He thought his mind was playing tricks on him. What else could it have been.

He looked towards the clock and realized it was almost time to meet up with Yugi. He was about to leave his room, but he stopped himself to look back at his room.

Something in him kept on telling him to bring the puzzle with him. So he picked it up and put it around his neck like a necklace.

Then he left his room to meet up with Yugi. Yugi was on his way to meet up with Yami as well.

He was bringing his half of the puzzle for good luck. He hoped maybe this time he would finally beat Yami in a duel.

They were meeting in a place they found earlier, it was a great place to duel. There was nothing but grass and trees for what seemed liked miles and miles.

It wasn't long before they both arrived. "Yugi, are you ready to duel?" Yami asked as he grabbed his duel deck from his pocket.

"I'm ready if you are." Both of them had their decks out to start the duel.

"Duel!" Both shouted as they draw their 5 cards as the duel commences.

(Yami: 4000LP, Yugi: 4000LP)

"Can't believe we're doing this again, but I don't mind!" Yugi says with a

cheerful tone as he enjoys dueling his good friend. "So who goes first?"

"You start first again Yugi. Since I won last time." Yami said as Yugi nervously starts his turn with a draw. He wants to give his all again to defeat Yami with his all!

Yugi's turn (4000LP), Hand: 5, Turn 1: "Okay, here goes. I'll start by

summoning Mystical Elf in Defense Mode." Yugi says as he summons a beautiful magical female elf on his field.

Mystical Elf Lvl 4 ATK: 800 DEF: 2000

"I end my turn with a facedown. That's all." Yugi adds as he sets a facedown

behind his elf.

Yami's turn (4000LP), Hand: 5, Turn 2: "Not bad Yugi, but I won't lose to you that easy! My Draw now!" Yami said as he hasn't give up hope in this duel.

"I'll start my turn with Polymerization! I now fuse both Gazelle the King of

Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to Fusion Summon Chimera The Flying Mythical Beast!" Yami announce as he fuses both his two monsters to summon a powerful beast to his side.

Chimera The Flying Mythical Beast Lvl 6 ATK: 2100 DEF: 1800

"Battle! Attack Chimera, take down Yugi's elf now!" Yami orders as his monster comes in for a tackle, but that's what Yugi was hoping for.

"Not so fast as I reveal my facedown Mirror Force! Now I destroy your monster right now!" Yugi counters with his trap as it destroys Yami's Fusion Monster.

"Not done as I can use Chimera's effect to bring back Berformet to the field." Yami declares as he summons back one of the Fusion Material monsters back.

Berfomet Lvl 5 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1800

"Next I set my own facedown. Turn end." Yami says as he place his own facedown to end his turn.

Yugi's turn (4000LP), Hand: 4, Turn: 3: "Now its my draw." Yugi says as he

draws. He smiles as he has something big to use now.

"I tribute my elf to Tribute Summon Summoned Skull to the field!" Yugi said as his elf disappear to summon forth his fiendish monster of lightning to the field.

Summoned Skull Lvl 6 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200

'Release me!' Yami heard a voice out of now where. "Are you okay?" Yugi didn't seem to have heard the voice. "Yeah." Yami decided to ignore it.

"Next I equip my Skull with Big Bang Shot to increase its ATK by 400 and

allowing it to do piercing damage to your Defensive Monster!" Yugi adds as his monster's ATK went up to 2900!

"Battle! Attack my Skull! Strike down Berfomet with Lightning Strike!" Yugi commands as his field unleashes a bolt of lightning towards Yami's monster, destroying it and dropping his Life Points to 2900LP.

"I set one more facedown. Turn ended!" Yugi declares as he sets another

facedown and ending his turn too. Yami was impressed by Yugi's quick lightning move, but he still has long ways to defeat him.

Yami's turn (2900LP), Hand: 2, Turn: 4: "Not bad Yugi, but it will take more than that to beat me. Draw!" Yami says as he draws. Now he was smiling that he will counterattack.

Before Yami could make his next move, he heard the same voice again. 'Release, me!' Yami brought one of his towards his head.

It seemed the more the voice spoke, the more his head hurt.

Now Yugi there was something wrong with Yami. "Are you sure you're alright?" "Yes, I'm fine." he said as he tried push back the pain of his headache. "Well, okay."

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back your Mystical Elf to my side!" Yami said as he summons forht Yugi's monster to his field. Yugi look in shock by that move as he asks "What? Why would you bring back my monster with less attack or defense against my skull.

Mystical Elf Lvl 4 ATK: 800 DEF: 2000

"Simple, because she won't stay around. I play Magical Dimension spell to

tribute your elf for another Spellcaster-Type monster in my Hand and summon it to the field! I choice to summon my Chaos Command Magician and plus I can destroy your Summoned Skull too!" Yami explains as he summons his dark powerful magician as it Yugi's fiend was destroy.

Chaos Command Magician Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1900

"Battle! Attack my magician, strike Yugi directly!" Yami orders as his magician fires a magical blast right at Yugi, dropping his Life Points to 1600.

"I end my turn now." Yami says with confidence as he's on the lead. Yugi

wasn't glad he lost his edge this soon, but he was still enjoying this duel.

Yugi's turn (1600LP), Hand: 2, Turn: 5: "That was harsh, but that won't stop

me. My turn now." Yugi says as he draws. He needed a way to change things around and he will.

"I summon Gamma The Magnet Warrior in defense mode!" Yugi says as he summons one of his Magent Warriors to the field.

"I next play Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can't attack for 3 turns. Turn ended." Yugi says as glowing swords appear around Yami's field, preventing him from attack.

Yami's turn(2900LP), Hand: 0, Turn: 6: "Not bad again Yugi, but that also

won't help you. My turn now." He says as he draws. He smirk once more as he stares at Yugi's field.

"I reveal my facedown, Mystical Space Typhoon! Now I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap on the field and I choice your Swords of Revealing Light!" Yami orders as a powerful wind storm destroys all the swords, allowing him to attack again.

"Battle! Attack Chaos Command Magician, strike down Yugi's monster again!" Yami commands as his magician unleashes another magical blast.

"Then I'll counter it with Negate Attack to stop your attack!" Yugi counters

with his trap which blocks the magical blast.

"You never change with your counters. I set a facedown. I end my turn." Yami said as he sets a facedown without looking at it.

Yugi's turn (1600LP), Hand: 1, Turn: 7: "I can't lose now. Not here, not now! Heart of the Cards, guide me. My turn now!" Yugi shouts as he draws. He looks at his card, drawing something that might help him.

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" Yugi says as he draws two more cards from his deck. He then got surprise as he drew the cards that will win him.

"You're done Yami as I send Gamma, Alpha and and Beta The Magnet Warriors to Special Summon Valkyrion The Magna Warrior!" Yugi announce as he combines his three monsters to become one, the strongest monster Yugi could summon.

Valkyrion The Magna Warrior Lvl 8 ATK: 3500 DEF: 3850

"Even with that facedown on the field, I can't let this turn pass by. I got to

attack now!" Yugi said to himself as he looks at Yami's only facedown. He was about to order his attack... when his puzzle started to glow.

'Release me, now!' Yami heard the voice yell. That was the last thing he remembered before his mind went to a complete blank.

AN: I'm sorry for another long update, my computer was in the shop. Well, at least writer's block wasn't the cause for slow updating…for once. And DragonKnight15 wrote the duel and future duels.

**Please Review!**


	7. AN: I'm Sorry! :(

**AN: I'm sorry!** :(

I know it's been over a year since I updated this story. The truth is that after I posted the last chapter I decided to change the entire plot of this story, which I could have done if I didn't post the last chapter.

In this new plot I thought of the title to this story made a lot more sense, but my original plot actually had romance (but not with Yami & Yugi, sorry fan girls).

So I guess the question is do you guys want a love story or not?

I could still write both, but the new plot would be more of a separate side story since I already posted the last chapter which is part of the romance plot. So the romance one would be written first.

So the choice is up to you guys!

But I can't guarantee when I'll be done writing these next chapters and post them. But I can guarantee you guys one thing, this story **will not be discontinued. **So I'm sorry if it feels that way.

But it will be a while until I work on this story. I'm focusing more on _Reflections _and _The Phantom's Past _at the moment. I trying to create a backlog of chapters so I can update my other stories that I have neglected like this one, _Seeing is Believing, My Best Friend's brother, Down the Well 2_, and maybe _The Hunter. _I'm not sure about the last one though. And _The new Beginning _is still a rewrite in progress for the first 4 chapters sadly.

But I have been working on some new stories though. Which I won't post until I finish my other stories or at least come close to. I've learned my lesson.

But I will say it's another Yugioh story and I've barely written the first chapter.

Anyways, please give me your thoughts on which plot you guys want. :)

I might actually find some inspiration and post a new chapter. I'd like to update all my stories for Halloween. Like a _Halloween special event_, but I know that's basically impossible for me. :(

But encouragement does go a long way. So if I actually do end up reaching my goal, I promise to update a lot sooner than _every year. _I'll try to update monthly so I can create more of a backlog. This will also give me the chance to write out all the other stories ideas I have in my head.

And I'm sorry if I keep rambling on, so I'll end my little note here.

_**So please give me your thoughts and ideas!**_

**Love, **_**Kaddy16 **_


End file.
